Perfect
by Megean01
Summary: unrequited love
1. Chapter 1

"Good morning, welcome to Math 1130. This course will be designed to challenge you, engage you, and assist you. My name is Audene Braccio and I will be the assistant instructor to the course. If there are any questions do now hesitate it email me or come talk to me at the end." I said, breathless.

I took a look around the massive lecture room. Only a month ago, did I sit here among this crowd. I put a tendril of annoying hair behind my ear, and clear my throat. I straighten out my navy knee length skirt and adjust my yellow floral top.

I am dressed like an old woman and I do not need to ever wear this again. What was I thinking? I snarl to myself and I lift my eyes to scan the crowd again.

"I will be teaching this course most of the time because the woman who was supposed to be in charge of this course it out on maternity leave. If you're wondering, I am not a graduate student nor am I an instructor. I am simply a student who is advanced in her studies." I say, looking into the eyes of students who are already bored.

I know this because, I too am bored. I put a hand on my hip and I look at the first row. I am glad this is a small class that only fills the first few rows, instead of a class the size of a stadium. I close my eyes and turn on my heel. How am I supposed to make this class last for an hour? It has only been 2 minutes since the class was scheduled to start.

"Would you all like to begin this class now or wait until Wednesday when we meet again?" I ask loudly, hoping for some response.

"Well, we are all here, you may as well either begin to teach or let us get the hell out of here." A male said.

I narrow my eyes at the tone of voice that was used and exhale the breath that was deep in my lungs. I move my hand towards the door. "Go." Is all I say.

The chairs squeak as students move toward the stairs to exit. I walk behind the podium where I was supposed to stand to give a lecture and begin to teach, but I just could not muster up the courage to do so. Not today anyway. I kick of my heels and I slip on my flats. I gather my supplies that I spread out neatly and pushed them inside my carry on bag. I put my heels in my arm and I made my way to the exit.

I walk through the center of the campus here at The University of New York and take a seat on the bench. The crisp air nips at my bare legs and I cross them to try and make the cold dissipate. I cross my arms in front of me as I wait for a text to signal my ride is here.

"Audene?" Someone to the side of me says.

I turn my head to notice a man, a tall man, with green eyes, and beautiful hair.

"Yes? Who are you?" I ask.

"I am enrolled in the class that you just let out. I did not get the chance to introduce myself, but I am Harry Styles." He says, putting a hand near me.

I stand and look at him, putting my hand out. "Audene Braccio. I appreciate you coming to introduce yourself." I say.

He nodded at me and then he retracked his hand from my grasp, walked backward and toward the end of campus. I sat back down onto the bench and I finally felt my phone vibrate. I got it out my carry on bag and put it to my ear.

"Hey Marley."

"Audene! I am here."

"Ok, I am coming now. Thank you so much!" I said.

"Any time! But hurry because I got a jackass honking at me."

I laughed and put my phone back in my bag. I started to jog to where Marley was usually parked. I opened up the car door and I fastened my seat belt. Marley pushed the gas a little too hard and made my bag spill out all of its contents.

"Dang Marley." I said, hitting my head on the door.

"Look, that jack-hole wouldn't stop being a jackass long enough for me to put my car in drive."

I rubbed my head and chuckled lightly.

"So how did today go? Well I hope." Marley said to me.

"It went ok. I spoke for about five seconds and then dismissed them. I do not know how I supposed to talk for that long." I said.

"Don't let them get the best of you! You can do it, I know you can." Marley said.

I smiled at her and we remained silent the rest of the drive towards my apartment. Once Marley stopped outside of my building, she put her hazard lights on.

"When will your car be fixed?" She asked me.

"I'm not sure. But if it is a burden to come pick me up and drop me off I really will take the subway or I will walk. I really don't mind." I said.

Marley narrowed her eyes at me and she tapped my cheek. "You know I do not mind. It's not like I live a million miles away. I live two miles away from you. I was just curious because I know you do not like to have to depend on other people." She said with a small smile.

I hugged her tightly and opened up the car door. "What would I do without you?" I asked.

"Go crazy." She said and winked at me.

I shook my head and closed the car door. I used my key to open up the outside door and I ran into my building quickly. Living in New York was amazing, but at night it was not safe at all. Once I made it to my apartment, I took off my shoes and was greeted by my cat.

My cat rubbed herself against my leg and looked up to me.

"Meow." I said to Kitty.

I picked her up and held her to my chest. "If people ever knew that I talked to you I would be locked up in an insane asylum." I rubbed Kitty's stomach and then put her down.

I got out of the shower and made my way to my bed, the best part of my day. As soon as I got comfortable there was a knock on my door. How could I have forgotten? My boyfriend was due tonight and I got so much on my mind that I forgot.

I walked to my front door and opened it with a smile. There was my amazing boyfriend with flowers in his hand. I rushed myself into his arms and he dropped the flowers and hugged me tightly. I planted small kisses all over his face which caused him to laugh.

"Hello, Love." He said to me.

"Hi Louis Baby." I said, and kissed his lips.

"You forgot I was coming over didn't you?" He said and bent down to grasp the flowers.

I crinkled my nose and shook my head. "It's okay, I will forgive you." He said, handing my the daisies.

"Thank you, Lou." I said.

"Anything for you, Audene."

I shut the door behind him and grabbed his hand. He followed me back to my bedroom and we both lay in my bed, just like every night. He wraps his arms around me and I snuggle into him and fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning after my wonderful night with Louis, he left a small note on my pillow opposite of my head, which wished me a good day. I smile at the note and I stretch and rush to get ready to be picked up by Marley. Besides having a class at 8 AM I was also supposed to teach a class at 6 PM.

I did not understand why the woman that was supposed to teach the math class was still on maternity leave, but she was, and I was not even a certified instructor. I was still a student registered but that did not seem to matter here. I did not mind because the woman that was supposed to teach was a friend of mine, but that did not mean that I was well and able to teach.

Not being certified brought many problems because if a student fails while I am instructing the course, I could be fined because I am not quite a teacher. I sigh, and put a hand to my forehead. This was not something that I needed to think about right hit moment but I did need to think about it in the near future.

I quickly rushed to get ready which consisted of throwing my hair in a bun and tossing on a random maroon sweater and jeans. I tied up my combat boots and I made my way to the bottom of the stairs. I did not want to stand in the cold weather until I had too. Sliding my phone out of my pocket to look at the time, a horn blared right in front of me. My heart jumped out of my chest and I made my way towards Marley's car.

Once I was settled in, she gave me a weird look.

"So Louis came over yes?" She asked me.

"Doesn't he always?" I ask and dismiss her questions.

"Have you two done the deed yet?" She asks me.

"For you information, we have been together for a few years now and yes we have." I snap at her. I was not in the mood for her twenty questions today.

"I know, I just like to poke at you." She snaps back at me.

I sigh. When you get two non-morning people in a small space together, it does not mix. Marley turns on the radio to drown out the silence that was very thick. Marley wasn't a morning person, but she usually talked to me while I listened. I look over to her and notice that she has her lip clamped down and she has tears brimming her eyelids.

"Marley, what is wrong?" I ask her and touch her shoulder.

She shook her head which caused her beautiful ringlets of hair to move.

"Tel me please?" I say, rubbing her shoulder in a circular motion.

"I have to retake this year. I didn't get accepted into med school that I wanted because I failed by MCATs." She says quickly.

I gasp in shock. Marley had failed her MCAT? I remember her studying for hours and months of dedication toward this test. How could this have happened to her? Marley was the one person who deserved this! Marley was so smart and she should have been able to get into her med school of her choosing.

I suddenly felt empathetic towards her. I know that today would go slowly for me because all I would think about is Marley.

"Did they call you?" I asked her.

"That is the only way that they communicate with potential students." She said in a monotone voice.

"What happened? You studied for so long."

"As soon as I got in there I froze. It was horrible. I studied for so long and gave so much time, Aud. You should have seen me. It was like as soon as I got that test and all of the scenarios, everything went over my head." She said with a few hiccups in between.

I frowned and I leaned my head on her shoulder. I did not know what else that I could do to try and cheer her up. I know that there is not much I can do because Marley is a very independent person and does not like pity of any kind.

"It's okay. I have next year and the year after that. There is this girl that has failed six times but she keeps going back. I'm going to be like her. I am going to fail every time." She said and honked her horn.

And now the anger came.

After I was done with the rest of my classes I had to hurry to go teach the 6 PM math class. I was dreading it and I wish that the hour would quickly end so that I could just go home and cuddle with Lou and my cat.

Before anybody student came into the class, I quickly gathered my things and began to write math problems onto the bored. I heard the door open and many sets of feet begin to walk. Along with students filing in, students began to lift the desks that were attached to the chairs.

Calling peers students is a weird concept for me. How can I expect people my age to address me with respect and not look at me like somebody then can walk on? It will not work if I have to assert dominance because I will quickly lose the battle. I push that thought out of my mind and let my mind wonder back to Marley, I couldnt help but wonder how she was doing. I hope that she is not drowning herself in ice cream and Dexter.

Once the clock on the wall hit 6 PM I cleared my throat. I took a deep breath and I walked to the front of the class. I looked at some faces that were familiar from other classes I have been a part of and some other faces did not look familiar at all.

"Welcome back to Math 1130, again my name is Audene Braccio, but you may call me Ms. Braccio. Today we will be discussing basic math skills. Rounding, dividing, multiplying. This course if for business majors and for art majors. There will be many statistical approaches as well as many obtuse parts that will seem pointless." I say and take a breath.

"But for today, we will start off slow and easy. While I pass out this worksheet I am going to call the roster just to get to know some names." I say with a smile.

This was unbelievably awkward for me. I could not be so professional with a room full of my own peers. I got a lump in my throat and I felt like the ground could swallow me up at any moment. I hate speaking in front of people and that is all what this course will consist of. I sigh as I walk up the small stairs to the top of the classroom where some wandering souls seem to be.

I lock eyes with the man that introduced himself to me yesterday. Henry? Garry? Harry! I give him a small smile.

"Harry." I say and make my way back down to the front of the lecture hall.

I clear my throat and begin to call role. "If everybody could please move down to the first few rows that would be very helpful." I say and lock eyes with a few people, including Harry.

Once the roll was called and I began the lesson, filling up an hour of a math lesson was not hard at all. I began to grow tired right at 6:50 PM. I yawn a bit and then look up at the students in front of me, which were more like friends it seemed.

"Have a good night and I will see you all again on Friday." I say.

I waited on the bench outside again for Marley. I hoped that she still wasnt so upset because of her MCAT scores. I know she would be because of the amount of money and time she had put into this career field. I call her and put the phone up to my ear.

"Hey, you've reached Marley. I'm obviously not on the phone so leave me a message and I might call you back." Her voicemail spoke to me.

I roll my eyes and hang up. I cross my legs and I feel the cold air nipping at my ankles. Why did I have to wear a skirt again? I do not even like them. I hear foot steps and then a body sits next to me. I look over and it is Harry again.

"Audene." He says.

I smile at him. "How're you?" I ask.

He doesnt answer. Okay, I guess silence is how this will go. I put a piece of hair behind my ear and look to the side of me.

"Small talk is horrible. If there is nothing to talk about there is no point in it." He says.

"It makes conversation and fills awkward silence." I say and turn an eyebrow up at him.

He simply smiles widely and it makes his green eyes light up. I bite my bottom lip and out of shock I smile back at him. His smile is infectious and his dimples are deep. He is cheeky.

"What's your major?" I ask him.

"A secret. Look, it was nice chatting with you, Audene. My ride is here." He says and runs.

I nod. "Have a nice night." I say and watch his lean figure walk away.

Louis ended up picking me up an hour later from the campus and he treated me to a dinner and a movie.

"How was your day babe?" He asks me.

"Long." I say and fall face first in my bed.

"Want me to rub your feet and massage your back?" He asks me.

"That's a way for you to seduce me Lou." I say, smirking at him.

He puts a hand on his chest in mock oblivion. "Me? Never." He says and rolls his eyes.

I smirk at him and get off my bed and run after him. He just stays still and once I get to him he picks me up and runs towards the bathroom. I laugh and he smacks my butt.

"Shower sex is so amazing babe." He says, pulling my shirt off of me.

"With you it is." I say, kissing his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

After my shower with Louis, I made my way to the kitchen to get myself a glass of water. Louis came out to the kitchen shortly after I did and he was shirtless with a pair of sweat pants. I winked at him, which caused him to laugh. I downed my water and then I walked over to him.

"Good." I say to him.

"Good what?" He asks me.

"I'm happy I am with you." I say to him.

He smiles and he brings me into a hug. I kiss his chest and then I run away from him and into my room.

I wake up in the middle of the night to Louis talking on the phone. I lean over to my nightstand and I turn on the lamp. I sit up and stretch. He turned to me with a hand over the phone.

"I'm sorry baby, this will just be a minute. Sorry for waking you." He says and leans over to kiss my forehead.

I nod and turn back over and close my eyes. Why was he up in the middle of the night on the phone? Horrible thoughts came to mind like: another girl. What if he was bored of me and wanted someone else? Or what if it was business. I didn't need to think like this because I was doubting myself and I do not need to do that. I trusted Louis more than anybody; I knew he wouldn't hurt me like that.

I push these thoughts out my head and I try my best to fall back asleep. As soon my eyes shut I felt the bed dip and Louis moving the covers. His arms wrapped around me. I pushed my body against him and I shiver because his body is cold from being outside. I push all of the negative thoughts out my head. He has never given me a reason to not trust him and I should not start to doubt him now.

"Who was that?" I had to ask him.

"Just my boss." He says to me.

"In the middle of the night?" I ask him.

He sighs and turns the lamp on by his side of the bed. "Don't do this." He says and grasps my chin with his thumb and index finger.

I move my head from his chin. "I'm curious Lou. I'm not trying to be doubtful and I am not trying to be insecure but I just need to know if there—" I start but he stops me with a kiss to my lips.

I close my eyes and let him kiss me. This was security. Nothing changed. His blue eyes look into my brown ones. "I love you more than life itself. We have been together for almost 3 years. How could I want anybody else when _you_ are the only thing I see?" He asks me.

He moves his fingers over my cheek and down my neck. "Your beautiful brown hair that you wear naturally wavy or straighten." He says and rubs a hand through my hair.

"Your beautiful brown eyes, pouty lips." He says and plants a kiss to my lips.

I lose my breath and flip him onto his back. I kiss his lips and the night is lost.

The next few days that go by are fast and already I am up to my neck in papers that I have to grade. Marley and my brother Zayn are at my apartment to help me grade some. I didn't not sign up to have so many papers but this is what I get for being smart.

"Audene, I am so tired of this. Why did you have to do partial credit?" Marley asks me.

"You need extra practice in basic math to pass the MCAT anyway so do not complain." I said to her and stick my tongue out.

"Oh, that was a low blow." She says and laughs at me.

"Hey Aud, where is Louis?" Zayn asks me.

"He is promoting venues tonight." I answer.

"What the hell does he do? After all this time it is still not clear." Zayn says.

"He is a promoter. He got a degree in public relations. He is all about advisement. This _is_ New York, Zayn." I say with a laugh.

"Whatever." He says and throws a paper ball in my face.

"Don't you ever want more, Aud? All you ever do with him is dinner, a movie, sleeping together, and he comes over every night. Its all the same." Marley says.

"I love him. Why would I just break up with him for more? Love is the reason we are together." I snap.

"Listen, I'm not trying to jump down your throat about it. I am just saying that after you told me about his weird phone call, might I add he has never done before. I know you are 21 years old, but I just think you need to explore more. You're so young." She says.

I look to my brother who is intently working on grading papers and I am envious of him in this moment. Why does Marley have to bring this up right now? What else was I supposed to have? I love Louis so much. He was so nice to me, treats me well, makes me food, we never really argue, and he has been there for me.

"I think you could have more. I have always found it strange that he only comes at night and he leaves early in the morning and not to mention that you guys rarely talk. Do you not want more Audene?" Marley says to me.

"You've not had a relationship like I have had Mar. Lou is so sweet and kind to me. I do not want to have this talk anymore. I love him and I know I do. I will not doubt him." I say.

She shrugs and then there is silence.

The next day, Marley came to get me and to take me to the campus. I could not wait for this day to go over. After all of my classes were done and I had a small hour break before I had to go set up for the class I had to teach, I went to the food hall.

I got myself a small salad and a glass of water and I sat down at a high-top table. I started to eat my salad when I heard a chair move at my table. I look up and there looking at me are the green eyes and the curly brown hair of Harry.

I smile at him with a mouth full of rabbit food and ranch dressing. I grab a napkin and wipe the left over food away.

"How are you?" I ask.

He just looks at me. I narrow my eyes at him and then take another bite of my food.

"Can I help you?" I ask him.

"No, I just, never mind." He says.

I even more confused than ever. He is so random every time I interact with him.

As soon as the class gets over, Harry is still sitting in his seat. I walk to him and I sit on the row in front of him.

"Do you need help?" I ask him, looking at his paper.

He hardly shakes his head yes. I nod my head as well and take and get up to grab my guide.


	4. Chapter 4

The next few days of school for me were very strenuous on my mental health. I was investing myself so much in trying to get the grades to get closer to my graduation date and I was also trying my best to teach this class the best to my ability. I struggled trying to find time to balance them both, but I believe once I work out this small kink everything will be grand.

I was also signed up to help Harry try and understand this math. I had only helped him one time but I agreed to help him once a week for a few hours as long as he brought the correct material and at least a somewhat understanding of the topics that were discussed.

As I stood in front of the class that may as well be peers for myself, I had to put a hand to my mouth to stop the humongous yawn that was escaping me.

"Okay, good evening, we have our first test tonight. I hope that I have been teaching the class well enough. This is the first test so I will slightly lenient. If there are terrible grades after this, then I know that I need to change things up. There will also be extra credit opportunities along with an option to retake the test." I say, winded.

A hand is raised near the back of the room. I lock eyes with the student, "Yes." I say, and wait for his question.

"How much are tests weighted on our grade?" He asks.

"They're worth 40% of your final grade." I answer.

He nods his head in contentment and I proceed to hand out tests. Once I get to the back of the room, where Harry is seated, I place a test in front of him. I smile at him and then make my way back to the front of the room. I sit down and then watch the class to ensure that there is no cheating going on.

I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pull my phone out and smile once I see the name on my screen.

 _I have a reservation at Antonio's tonight. Please be ready at 8 PM. I look forward to seeing your beautiful face. –Louis_

I slide my phone back into my pocket and cannot wait until the time hits 8.

After the class was done I sat at the front of the room with the stack of tests in my arms and my phone to my ear.

"Lou, hey, I may be a little late. I have to grade these tests." I say into his voicemail.

I hated when he didn't answer me. It made me insecure again. I push those thoughts out of my mind and I sit down with a single lamp on near the desk.

"Audene?" A voice asks me.

I pick my head up from a test and look in the direction of the voice.

"Harry?" I ask.

"I think I bombed that." He says.

I smile gently at him and I pat the desk for him to come closer to me. "What do you not understand?" I ask him.

"The whole angle thing. When I was in middle school my teacher got fired and my math foundation sucks. I am not good at math." He says.

I bite the inside of my cheek and I watch him. His deep dimples were set in his face and his green eyes were insecure as he fiddled with his bottom lip. His lips were full and pink and I couldn't help but get flustered at how beautifully crafted he was. His chestnut hair fell to his shoulders and his jaw was prominent.

I put my black hair behind my ear and look down at my hands.

"Okay, well how about we go through these tests together and I can help you by you helping me grade them. Sound good?" I ask him.

"Okay," He says, with a small uncomfortable laugh.

I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket and I reach for it and I notice the time. 11 PM. I gasp and I look over to Harry for a moment and then hold up a finger. As the phone reached my ear, I run down the aisle and stop by the door.

"Where the hell are you, Audene?" Louis' voice screams over the phone.

I wince at his tone of voice. I squint my eyes and I turn my back away from Harry's inquisitive eyes. "Do not yell in my ear, please." I say.

"Well where the hell are you?" He says in a stern voice.

"I left you a voicemail!" I shout into the phone.

"You act like I check the damn thing, Aud!" He shouts.

"I called you and said that I was going to be late because I have to grade these tests! I am inclined to do my damn job! I also have tutoring sessions I am currently in the middle of which you are interrupting." I snap at him.

"So some little job where you don't even get paid is more important than your boyfriend of three damn years?!" He shouts.

"Louis, I don't like how you're speaking to me. I am going to hang up and go back to tutoring." I snap and end the call.

I make my way back to where Harry was and I sit back down in the chair. I sigh and I put my hands through my hair.

"Trouble in paradise?" He tries to poke fun at me.

"My boyfriend is being very rude to me right now." I say and fiddle with another test.

"Want to talk about it?" He asks me.

I look into his green eyes and then to his beautiful hair. "He had this dinner planned for me at my favorite restaurant, but I have to do my job first. He doesn't understand that." I say to him.

He cocks his head to the side and he leans his head against his hand. "I don't know much about you, but I believe you are a pretty good person. I think that you need to make him realize that other things are important to you too." He says with a small smile.

I smile at him and then tap the tests. "This is the last one. Let's get through it." I say.

"If that's what you want." He says and looks at the test.

After we were done with the test, he stands up and he holds a hand out for me to grasp. "Want to go get a late dinner? I'm starving and I will also accompany you on your walk home." He says.

"Alright." I say and put my hand in his grasp.

He lets me walk in front of him and he puts a hand on the small of my back. I look through my hair out of the corner of my eye and look at his face. He catches my eye and I quickly turn my head back to the front of me.

As we walk through the dark campus and through the busy streets of the city streets, and our steps are in sync.

"Tell me about you Harry." I say to him.

"Well, I have an older sister and I am 21 years old. I'm horrible at math and I like to sing." He says with a laugh.

"You sound very interesting Harry." I say with a sarcastic smirk.

"Do I detect sarcasm, Ms. Braccio."

I laugh slightly and bump my hip against his. "You're very tall." I say to him.

"Maybe you're just short." He says.

"Ok. You win." I say.

"What are you in the mood for?"

"We are in the city that never sleeps, so why not go get some waffles?" I say.

As we finished our waffles and he began to walk me home. "Where do you live?" He asks me.

"I'm on W 45th." I say to him.

He nods and as the night progresses, the colder that I get. I shiver ad Harry wraps an arm around me waist and pulls me inside the side of his jacket. I see my complex in the distance and I stop him. I turn around and look at him.

"Thank you, Harry, for walking me home and for treating me to a breakfast when I am supposed to be sleeping." I say.

"Anytime. Glad I could be here to take your mind off your boyfriend for a while." He says to me.

I pull my key from around my neck and turn on my heel near my door to look one last time at him before I walk up to my apartment.

"See you in a few days." He says to me.

I nod at him and unlock the main door that enters into the endless staircases.

Once I get to my building, Kitty runs to meet me at my feet. I bend down and pick him up. He meows at me and rubs his face into my hand. I meow back at him and then set him down. When I get to my room, Louis is waiting on my bed.

I jump at the sight of him. His hands are crossed and he is seated on the edge of my bed.

"You stood me up at dinner and now it is nearly 2 AM, and you still have not even tried to call me." He said in a monotone voice.

"I am not in the mood to argue Louis. I just want to go to bed." I say to him.

"You're not going to bed without talking to me about why you didn't try to contact me."

"What do I have to do to get thorough to you? I called and said that I would be late for dinner." I said.

"But you never called to cancel either. I was trying to be spontaneous and do something romantic and nice for you, but you stood me up." He snaps.

"I understand that, and I apologized, Lou. I have things at work that need my attention first."

"Like some little idiot that doesn't understand math?" He snaps again and stands to his feet.

"Enough!" I say.

"You made me look like a fool!"

"Louis! I am not in the mood to fight. Please. Not tonight." I plead.

He huffs and he crawls into bed. I pull off my shoes and I slide off my clothes so I am left in my underwear and bra. Louis bites his lip and pats the bed beside him. I slide into the bed and cuddle up next to his body.

"I'm sorry." He says to me.

I run my fingers along his tattoos and close my eyes.

"You make me insecure when you speak to me like that."

He runs his finger along my cheek bone and he kisses my forehead.

"I am sorry." He says.

I close my eyes and fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day when I woke up, I was in the arms of Louis. I turned over to admire his beautifully sculpted faced. A part of me was still upset at him, but I could never stay mad at him because he means too much to me. I decided that today I would make it up to him.

I got up and showered and decided that it would be nice of me to make him breakfast. Once I got all of the supplies from the cabinets, I crack a few eggs and put them in a bowl to mix them. I did not have Louis' favorite cereal at my home. I know that he would much rather like a simple bowl of cereal, but I think having spontaneity like Louis was talking about last night is a good thing.

I hear footsteps come from behind me and seconds later there are lips at my ear. I lean my body into him and Kitty comes and curls himself at our feet. I turn to him and I wrap my arms around his hips.

"Are you still mad at me baby?" I ask.

He rolled his eyes at me and he bent down to kiss my forehead. "You know that I can't stay mad at you, Audene. You know that I get in my feelings when you stand me up."

"I did not mean to stand you up though, Louis. I had obligations and I was busy. I'm sorry." I say and put my head against his chest.

He kisses the top of my head and I back away from him. He steps back from me I stir his eggs. "I'm making you breakfast." I say.

"I can smell." He says and he walks away and lays back into the bed.

I flare my nostrils and I put my hair behind my ear and walk towards the room. When I walk into the room, Louis is on his phone and he is typing away on his phone. I lean against the door frame and cross my arms.

I walk in front of him and I yank the phone from his hand. I run into the bathroom and I lock the handle behind me.

"AUDENE I AM NOT IN THE MOOD FOR THESE GAMES! GIVE ME MY DAMN PHONE NOW!" Louis yells at me.

I scroll through his screen and I notice that there is a number at the top his phone. I read through messages between him and the unknown number. The messages make me uneasy and I lurch.

 _Good morning babe, I hope that you slept well. I miss you so much! Please come and see me tonight. Xx B_

 _Morning baby, I just woke up and I am almost ready to leave my house. I will be stopping by soon. Xx L_

I take his phone and I throw it into the toilet. Tears run down my face and I run my fingers through my hair. I knew that when I felt uneasy about Louis and the late night phone call, I knew that I should have demanded what was going on.

I open the door and I walk out and see Louis and he looks furious as his nostrils are flared.

"Give me my damn phone." He snaps.

"It's with the fish now. Get the hell out of my apartment. Take your shit and do not ever contact me again!" I scream at him.

"Audene, baby let me explain. It's all a mistake." He says and reaches for my arm.

I yank my arm away and I push his chest. "Get out now." I say.

He looks down and he walks towards the door. I walk behind him and I lock the door behind him. My heart is heavy and my mind is hurting because I cannot believe what has just happened. Louis was cheating on me.

We were together for three years and I would have walked to the end of the earth for him. I would have done anything for him. How could he have done this to me when we were together for so long and we claimed to be so in love?

I can't this affect the rest of my day. I had to go to work and school and I could not let people know how hurt I was on the inside.

Marley was due at my complex at any moment. I rush around, leaving the eggs on the stove and I quickly get ready. Tears escape my eyes often and I have to either let them fall so that I can get over Louis or I have to pin them up until eventually I break.

I rush out in a black skin tight dress and my hair is loose in natural waves. I had to look nice for myself today. Even though I was hurting on the inside, dressing up would help me. I felt like I could go onto the red carpet with how I was dressed, but it would be worth it to draw attention.

Once I step out in my thigh length black dress and heels, I spot Marley's car and I take long leaps until I get to the passenger side.

"Wow! Audene! You look so damn sexy! Not like you usually don't but.. wow." Marley says.

I smile at her and move my hair from my face. "Thank you Marley." I say.

"May I ask why you are so dressed up? You look like you have your own glam squad." She says with a laugh.

"I'm showing Louis what he is missing." I say.

"What happened?"

"We are done." Is all I say.

All day throughout my classes, people are staring at me. Partly because the cold air that kept nipping at my skin, and I was hardly wearing any clothes to cover me and make me warm. Guys that I had never paid much attention too were making sure I knew they were paying attention to me.

This was a big boost of confidence on my part because with Louis, I had lately been feeling insecure. To find out that he was cheating on me made my self-esteem plummet.

Marley and I had made plans with a few of our friends to go out and get drinks tonight because I needed to get Louis off my mind. I missed him so much. He was such a constant in my life and to have him gone hurt so much.

My heart was heavy, but I still needed to have a good night.

I later met up with Liam and Niall at the end of my block. We would walk to the club where Marley was waiting for us with a reservation. Liam was my childhood best friend and Niall was a newly American citizen from Ireland. He went to NYU with Marley and I and we shared a few classes.

"How are my favorite boys?" I ask.

"Oi, you know we are well, how're you, m'lady?" Niall said.

I laugh and I put my arms through each of theirs and we all walk in step towards the bar.

"Li, how are you and Danielle?" I ask him.

"We are broken up. I am going to get shitfaced at this club and I will be bringing home a sexy lady." He says with a smirk.

"You little man whore." I say to him.

"No, we just had differences that we could not work out. I love that woman with all of my heart but we just could not get passed certain things." He says.

I nudge my shoulder against him and turn to Niall. "How are American women treating you these days Nialler?" I ask him.

He throws up an eyebrow and smirks at me. "Oi, you know, they love this accent. I have stuck my English muffin in their sausage!" He says and does a little skip in his step.

Liam and I just stop and look at Niall. "Niall, you realize that you just implied you're gay?" Liam said laughing.

"Oi, wait! I am not gay! I meant that they let me stick my sausage in their English muffin!" He says to cover up his hilarious mistake.

"I cannot wait until Marley finds out. You know she will be jealous right?" I tease him.

"Marley is so beautiful, but she scares the accent right out of me!" Niall says.

"Dance with her tonight. She likes you, Niall." I say.

"I thought she had somebody?"

I shrug my shoulders. "Break-ups come in three." Is all I say.

"You and Louis? Split?" They say simultaneously.

I just nod and cannot wait until I get alcohol into my system.

Seven shots in and pounding speakers later, I am tripping over my feet and I am drowning Louis in voicemails.

"You are a bastard Lois, wait your name is Lewis. Whatever your name is! You're a heart breaker!" I yell into the phone and slam my phone against the bar.

"Bartender! Give me some tequila!" I yell and slam my debit card on the bar.

Niall touches my shoulder and I turn to him.

"I think you are done." He says to me.

"NO!" I yell and move away from him.

"Audene, there's a guy at the bar asking for you." Niall says and takes me toward the bar.

I sit on the bar stool and lean my head against my hand. I look around to see who could want to see me. Maybe it was Louis and if it was I would slice his throat open!

Harry leaned on the bar across from me. "You want more tequila?" He asks me.

I look at his gorgeous face and I lean across the bar and I grasp his shirt into my knuckles. I lean my face closer to his and look into his green eyes.

"I am normally not indisposed like this, but my heart hurts and I would like your company. I like the way you talk. So poor me a shot and get out of here with me and let's go to central park." I say, kissing the corner of his lips.

I let him go and I giggle to myself.


End file.
